Not Your Typical Summer Romance
by purplesparkleypanda
Summary: Gabriella smiled because Troy had used their names together. They were now Troy and Gabriella, like one. Based somewhat off the movie Aquamarine.
1. The Party

The most anticipated day of the year was of course, the first day of summer vacation. Just to feel this freedom of the day, it was almost worth going to school everyday for the rest of the year. Summers in Albuquerque, New Mexico were almost like the ones on the pacific coast, with the clear blue water and unforgiving sun taking over the events of everyday. Girls walked around in their bikinis and guys without shirts because everyone seemed to be after one thing: summer romance.

As Gabriella Montez looked out her bedroom window, her heart filled with dread. The sunny weather promised no rain like she had been hoping for. Maybe if she got sick, she wouldn't be expected at Sharpay Evans's summer kick-off party this afternoon. But Troy had pleaded with her countless times for her to go, and she couldn't resist him. She had finally given in, so she couldn't let him down. She sighed and to her dismay, decided to get ready for the party.

A few blocks away, Troy Bolton was also looking out his window. But he was happy with the weather and excited for the day to finally come. What could be better than spending the first day of summer with the girl you have a crush on at a pool party? He was so pumped he pulled out his cell phone to call his best friend, Chad Dansforth, just to make sure the party was today.

Another few blocks away, Sharpay Evans was strenuously ordering people around to set up for her party. It was hard being the hostess, but someone's got to do it, and why not her? No one else could throw a better party of course. She leaned back into her beach chair, put on her pink sunglasses, and sipped her lemonade. She imagined all the people being here, praising her large house, and excellent party. It would be so very _stressful_ for her to accept all those compliments . . . but she was going to be so popular.

It was about noon when the guests started to arrive for the party. Sharpay was surprised these people hadn't shown up fashionably late, and was somewhat offended. She let her brother Ryan greet the incoming guests, and went to her room to prep for her grand entrance. Not only was this part important for her status next year, it also gave her the chance to win over he crush . . . Troy Bolton.

It was also noon when Taylor reached her friend Gabriella's house. They had decided to arrive at the party together, but Taylor was realizing her mistake. Gabriella was taking so long! Taylor was only going to this party because Gabriella wanted her there, but mostly she wished she could possibly rekindle any relationship she ever had with Chad Dansforth. But at this rate, they weren't going to get to the party until next year. She had a vision of Chad chatting up another girl, and finally had enough.

"Gabriella! Let's go!" Taylor yelled up the stairs.

"I'm here," Gabriella answered shyly, appearing from her room, "I just . . . I never swim so I'm never really worn a bathing suit like this before."

Taylor took one look at Gabriella's white bikini and envy shot through her.

"You look great . . . white really compliments you."

"Thanks Taylor," she said, grabbing her cover-up, sunglasses, and beach bag, and jogging down the stairs.

Taylor didn't want to be jealous of her friend, but seeing her look like a gorgeous supermodel set her own self-esteem back a little bit.

Buckling herself into Taylor's green Jeep Liberty, Gabriella thought of her mother's warning.

"You can go . . . just don't go in the water Gabriella," she had said, "I mean it . . . you know very well what will happen."

She knew perfectly well what would happen . . . but how would she convince Troy she wasn't going to swim? Maybe . . . she could just pretend she doesn't know how to swim. What a perfect plan! Proud of her idea, the stress was temporarily off, so she could enjoy the ride. Gabriella rolled down the window, and let her hair blow freely in the wind.

As Taylor was parking her jeep near the Evans's house, Troy and Chad had already arrived. Chad, being the ladies man he is, was already talking to some girls nearby. Troy stood there awkwardly as the wingman, trying to find Gabriella. He made a game of it, attempting to guess the exact time she would walk through the gates. It seemed like almost the entire school was already crammed into the still spacey backyard. Troy let his mind wander around, so he was caught off guard when Gabriella finally made her entrance. . .

The same time Sharpay decided to make her entrance. Strutting down the steps in just a baby pink bikini, she walked straight _toward_ Troy.

"Hey Troy, I'm glad you could make it," Sharpay greeted him confidently.

"Hey . . . Gabriella," Troy said, walking straight _passed_ Sharpay.

Sharpay stood there stunned. Gabriella had ruined her entrance and her chances with Troy. It seemed like Gabriella always got what she wanted effortlessly. She didn't know whether to cry of to pursue him more. She glanced at the two, obviously smitten and shy together. It wasn't fair, she would have to look like she was having fun, but keep her anger locked inside.

Taylor scanned the surroundings for Chad's hard to miss haircut as soon as she entered the party. Her eyes were drawn to him talking to two pretty blond girls. She sighed . . . _so like Chad. _She looked back at Gabriella, who had already disappeared with Troy. Some girls had all the luck, she thought. Taylor found a group of people she somewhat knew, and went to mingle. It was going to be a long day.

"You look . . . amazing as always," Troy told Gabriella, as he stared at her flower-printed cover-up, and wondered when she would take it off.

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks."

It was strange that the two hadn't gotten together yet. They both knew they liked each other, but neither of them had been brave enough to make the first move. As of now, and for the last few months, they had become the best of friends and bonded over being in the musical at school.

Troy's gaze made Gabriella self conscious. She wondered if Troy could see all her flaws, and see right through what she was trying to hide.

"Do you want to go in the pool?" Troy asked her.

"NO! No, no, no!" Gabriella exclaimed, overreacting.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for suggesting it," Troy apologized, thinking that maybe Gabriella really didn't like him like he thought she did.

"What's wrong with my pool?" Sharpay asked, barging into the conversation.

"I . . . I can't swim," Gabriella lied.

"That's all?" Troy asked, "You know I can show you how-"

"No, it's fine," Gabriella said calmly, looking at the pool.

It was beautiful actually, and in ground pool with sparkling crystal clear water. She yearned to jump in, but she just couldn't.

"Well, if you won't, I will," Sharpay informed her, grabbing Troy's hand and pulling him away.

He looked back at Gabriella, and she nodded in approval. Maybe he'd hang out with her later. Inside, Troy was sad, but Sharpay was his friend too. He pulled off his blue tee-shirt, revealing a perfectly sculpted stomach, and dove into the water. He was followed by a joyous Sharpay.

Gabriella stood there watching them longingly, and slipped on her sunglasses. Her cover-up ruffled in the wind, and her hair blew to the side. She would be strong and resist, standing tall like a statue away from the waters edge.


	2. Finally Together

Gabriella blended into the atmosphere of the party by finding an empty table, and pulling out a paperback novel. As soon as she was getting acquainted with the characters, she was interrupted by a distraught Taylor.

"There you are!" Taylor exclaimed, "Why aren't you with Troy?"

"He's swimming with Sharpay," Gabriella explained, fanning out the pages of her book.

"Get in there and get him back! You're at an awesome party, it's finally summer vacation, and the boy you like obviously likes you back," Taylor told her.

Gabriella smiled. Troy did like her back. She could tell from the way he looks at her, the way he talks, and the way he smiles.

"I know," Gabriella started, "But I can't swim."

"Then get him to come to you," Taylor demanded.

"How do I do that?"

"Just walk passed him," Taylor laughed, giving her a wink.

Gabriella laughed too, "Sure, but what about you?"

"Oh I'll leave-"

"No . . . I mean, what about Chad?"

Taylor's face sunk as her eyes drifted toward her crush talking to a group of girls near the poolside.

"He's been talking to them all day," Taylor explained.

"You're better than them;" Gabriella told her, "Go show him something better."

"Maybe you're right," Taylor decided.

The two girls smiled at each other to say good luck, and then parted.

Taylor walked right up to where Chad was, but couldn't speak a single word. But Chad spoke up instead.

"Hey Taylor," he smiled, standing up and giving her a hug.

Taylor's heart skipped a beat as he put his arms around her. Maybe there was a chance for them after all.

Troy was sitting in the shallow end of the pool as Sharpay talked his ear off. He had already tuned her out a long time ago, and was just relaxing and enjoying the day.

"Are you listening to me?" Sharpay asked suddenly.

"Oh! Yeah sure," Troy said, realizing that she was talking to him.

Sharpay glared at him, but it changed to a sweet smile. Since they were friends, maybe Troy could ask her for advice.

"Sharpay . . . how do I tell the girl I like that I like her?" he asked shyly.

"Well, you don't get anywhere not saying anything," she explained, "Just tell me-her."

"But what if she doesn't like me like I think she does?"

"Oh I-she does," Sharpay insisted.

"I'm going to tell her," Troy decided, "Why waste anymore time not being together?"

Sharpay had a starry look in her eyes. Finally, Troy would be hers, unless . . .

At that moment, Gabriella walked passed the two, showing off her body in just her white bikini. Her brown curls swirled around her, causing the head to turn of just about every guy at the party. Sharpay's mouth was wide open, and to her dismay, Troy stood up and left her to talk to Gabriella.

Alone again, Sharpay held back tears. Troy only thought of her as a friend. She jealously watched the beautiful couple. They looked perfect together, making her hate Gabriella even more.

Gabriella watched Chad and Taylor sitting together, and she was happy for her friend. She noticed Troy coming in her direction, and hoped they would work out the same way.

"Hi again," Troy said, placing one hand on her shoulder.

Gabriella's face lit up from his touch.

"Hi again," she repeated shyly.

From the look in his eyes, it seemed like he wanted to say something more, but couldn't. Gabriella studied his face closely. He looked at her like no one else was there. The world could end and he wouldn't notice if she was still standing there.

In that moment of magic, they mutually pushed back their fears and words away, and met in a much-overdue kiss. It was simple but a passionate kiss of relief, and of promise.

Taylor saw them, and wished her and Chad could share the same. But his eyes looked distant, like he didn't want to be near her anymore.

"You can go back," Taylor suggested painfully.

"I'm sorry . . . I just have a lot on my mind now," he explained.

"It's fine," Taylor said.

"Can I still sit by you?" Chad asked smiled.

Taylor smiled back. They sat there in silence, and for some reason, she couldn't have been happier.

Sharpay returned to her house, heartbroken and upset. She had known Troy for years, but perfect Gabriella could just come along and push her aside. She had stolen both her lead role in the musical, and the boy of her dreams. There had to be a way to get her out of the way. She needed something, a trait or a fact about her to make her less appealing to Troy. No one was perfect, there had to be something wrong with her, and Sharpay was going to get to the bottom of it.

The party was buzzing with news of Troy and Gabriella's kiss. The two had relocated to a shady spot on Sharpay's porch. And since the one kiss, there were a lot more to follow. Troy had finally found the girl he was looking for, and was really happy. Everything was looking up for Gabriella as well. Troy had not found out her secret, and as the sun was dying down, it looked as if he never would.

"Troy, how come we didn't do this earlier?" Gabriella asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Because I'm a big chicken," Troy explained laughing.

"You should have known I wouldn't reject you," she pointed out.

"I know, it was just a weird psychological thing I guess," he said, twisting a strand of her hair around his finger.

"This summer," Gabriella started excitedly, "You and me."

Troy smiled, "Exactly what I was thinking: look out world, here comes Troy and Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled because Troy had used their names together. They were now Troy _and _Gabriella, like one.

Because the sun was dying away, some people decided to leave the party. About half or less than half of the original crowd was still there. The party had subsided and moved around a blazing campfire. Everyone was there except one, Sharpay herself.

Gabriella spotted her near the poolside, staring into the water. One single light was shining on her, like a spotlight. She seemed . . . sad, or troubled. Gabriella had never been close with her, even through the production of the musical, but still wondered if maybe she should talk to her since no one else had really noticed.

"Gabriella, I think I have to leave now," Troy stated.

"Already?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, Chad is beckoning me," he laughed.

Sure enough Chad was waving him over in the distance. She saw him give Taylor a hug before parting to the gate.

"Call me?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course," he said, kissing her forehead and standing up.

"Goodbye," she said, looking up at how tall he was, and staring into his eyes.

"Bye," he departed, dropping her hand gracefully.

Gabriella couldn't believe how fast they had become even closer. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment for a little while, but then she remembered Sharpay.

Standing up, she gathered her things, and slipped her flip-flops back on. She walked silently over to Sharpay so no one else would notice, and prepared for the encounter she would soon remember with dread.


	3. Impossible But True

The sky was pitch black now, as Gabriella walked toward Sharpay. Feeling kind of awkward, she slowed her stride and thought about what she would say. Should she say . . . she was sorry? Should she try to be friends with her? Or should she just leave her alone and leave everything unsaid?

Gabriella hesitated, but kept walking. Sharpay let her know she was award of her presence by turning around in her direction.

"I saw a shadow and figured it was you trying to make 'peace' with me," Sharpay declared, "because that is what all perfect people would do."

"Sharpay . . . you don't even know me, I'm far from perfect!" Gabriella exclaimed, wrapping her beach towel around her shoulders.

"You're perfect, Troy likes you and you get everything _I_ want," Sharpay yelled, "If you're not so perfect, then what is wrong with you?"

Gabriella glanced at the oblivious party guests in the distance to stall her answer.

"See? Nothing," Sharpay snapped, standing up.

"Sharpay . . . stop!" Gabriella demanded, holding out her hand.

"Why should I? You already took my lead part from me," she said, "I have nothing left unless you want my house, my clothes, or my brother."

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Could we please start over?"

For a second, Sharpay considered the idea. Why not be friends and end this awkward feud? But then she realized that she would be giving something else to Gabriella: her friendship. No, she would not give Gabriella that satisfaction.

"No!" Sharpay cried out, tears shining in her eyes under the pool light.

Gabriella felt remorse because she had caused her to cry, and almost felt like breaking down herself. She thought that maybe Sharpay wasn't so bad if she would just give her a chance.

Gabriella held out her hand, this time as a gesture to become friends. It was a gesture of peace. Sharpay stared at her hand like it was poison. Anger shot through her body, and her mind couldn't stop her from doing what she did next.

As she took her hand, Gabriella flashed a wide smile. For a second there was less tension in the air. Gabriella's smile turned to fear as Sharpay grabbed her other arm and flung her backwards into the swimming pool.

Gabriella flew through the air as if she were in slow motion. The force had been too hard for her to regain her balance. Brown curls gleamed in the one light. Sharpay envied how even when falling, she looked graceful. As her body hit the water, it was like a splash of color erupting around her curves. She disappeared beneath the surface, and Sharpay was nervous when she didn't come up for awhile.

Time stood still, but then Gabriella finally emerged to the surface of the water. As if by magic, she glowed with an abnormal beauty that awed Sharpay. Gabriella was like a new creature, unveiled before Sharpay's very eyes. The girls face suddenly changed to fear as Sharpay gawked at her.

Trailing behind Gabriella was . . . a tail, or rather, a fin, decked in magnificent scales that shone in the reflections on the water.

Sharpay had found her flaw alright, but hardly saw it as a flaw. She was still as envious as ever.

Gabriella felt similar, but her heart was filled with fear. Sharpay knew her secret, and it was all over.

"You're . . . a . . . a . . ."

" . . . Mermaid," Gabriella finished, "Just let me explain Sharpay!"

"Oh, I'm listening alright," Sharpay stated, still struck with confusion. She sat down on the side of the pool and dangled her legs in the water.

"I was born a mermaid . . . in the ocean," she explained, "My parents gave me to a human . . . my mom right now."

"Why would they give you away?"

"There were a lot of dangers in the ocean, and huge risks of us getting caught so I guess it was for the best," she declared, "There are actually a lot of . . . my kind walking around. You just wouldn't know."

"How do you look like a human then?"

"We're in human form as long as we aren't in a certain depth of water."

Sharpay took in this information and processed it slowly. How was this possible? She couldn't believe it, and yet proof was right before her eyes. But then the gears started clicking in her mind.

If she had discovered a real live mermaid . . . she could be a national, or even a world wide hero. And since Gabriella was just a fish, Troy couldn't possibly like her anymore. Sharpay smiled at her genius plan, but Gabriella took the smile a different way.

"I'm so glad you understand Sharpay," she exclaimed, "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Oh, of course not," Sharpay lied, "You better get out before someone sees you."

Gabriella put her hands on the edge of the pool and pulled herself up. Sharpay saw the beauty of her fin up close, and was once again awe struck. Like magic, the fin disappeared.

"I should really go, I bet Taylor is looking for me so we can go," Gabriella stated, "bye Sharpay."

"Bye!" she exclaimed sweetly.

Though she had pushed her in the pool Gabriella still forgave her and thought they were friends. How very wrong she was.

Something shimmered in the corner of Sharpay's eye, a single scale. Sharpay picked it up and felt its warmth. She pocketed the scale in her cover-up shorts.

Just a few yards away out of earshot, Troy stood in disbelief. He had come back to look for his sunglasses, but instead saw something he thought he thought he had imagined. He couldn't possibly have kissed . . . a mermaid.


	4. Scheming and Dreaming

The next day promised to be a great one judging from the weather. Taylor was making breakfast and as she did this, she thought of the excellent day she had yesterday. She spaced out, remembering every precious moment she had spent with Chad. But despite it all, she was worried it would turn out the same as last time.

Taylor remembered that day vividly. She thought that her and Chad's relationship was fine. They had been dating only two weeks, so she hadn't expected him to break up with her.

The next day after their break up, she found out he was dating someone from the cheerleading squad. Who was she kidding? She couldn't possibly have thought she could date someone from the varsity basketball team. And how she used to despise him . . . she questioned whether it ever was hate. Maybe, it was always a helpless crush she was trying to talk herself out of having.

And now, she had another chance to be a girl that Chad would want. She wouldn't and couldn't ruin this chance.

She wished things could be easy for her . . . like they seemed to be for Gabriella.

As she took a bite of her omelet, Taylor promised herself that she would use this opportunity to the fullest. She swallowed to seal the deal and to signify the change within herself.

Gabriella lounged on her back porch, staring into the abyss of the morning sunlight. She had woken up that morning, wondering if last night had been just a dream. But her muscles still ached from the transformation and she confirmed it had really happened.

Of course, she would not tell her mother what had happened. Often Gabriella wondered what life would be like if she were a normal human. For one, it would be so much easier. But she also wondered what it would be like living in the ocean with her real parents. She wondered what the scenery was like under the water. Closing her eyes, she pictured the sea life and coral shining brightly with all of their tropical colors.

Gabriella was stirred from her daydream by Troy's entrance.

"Your mom let me in," he explained, smiling when his eyes laid on her.

And almost as if the two had been together for years, they greeted each other in a kiss through their instinct.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Troy told her.

Though her face was already flushed, she blushed on top of that. She couldn't doubt that she had been thinking a lot about Troy since last night.

"Me either," she admitted shyly, brushing his brown hair out of his face with her hand.

The scene looked all too perfect. A bystander would see two people deeply in love, having a romantic moment. But inside the two, there were inner conflicts struggling to be set free.

Gabriella debated with her heart on whether or not to reveal her secret to Troy. Troy didn't know whether or not to ask Gabriella about this same secret that he already knew.

Troy's brain told him to ask her about it and admit he knew. But his heart told him not to spoil the moment. Gabriella would tell him eventually.

He had so many questions, and he still didn't quite believe it all himself. How could Gabriella possibly be a mermaid? The thought was strange to him, but either way, he knew inside that he would accept Gabriella for whoever she was.

That same morning, Sharpay was strategizing. She knew something . . . a secret that could change humanity. Where does she start? Should she become friends with Gabriella and learn more?

She thought of Troy Bolton, sweet, perfect, wonderful, Troy Bolton. Sharpay despised Gabriella with all of her being because she had him. Sharpay wanted to be the princess, and Troy to be her prince, but how is it that Gabriella gets to wear _her_ crown?

She needed to do something . . . and fast. She had to do something before Troy began to fall for Gabriella even more. She made her decision to withhold the information until she paid Troy a little visit.

Sharpay held the mermaid scale in her palm, and smiled to herself. She almost felt like laughing.

Yes, she needed to talk to Troy.


	5. Inside or Outside?

"Sharpay?" Troy said. He was stunned to see the blond-haired girl on his front porch.

"Don't look so surprised _pretty-boy_," Sharpay snapped, "We're friends right?"

"Yes . . ."

"So I can come over to your house, and it won't be weird," she said, stepping into his house without being offered.

The two stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, anxious to get back to his microwave macaroni-and-cheese that was getting cold on the counter.

"I needed to talk to you," she informed him, sitting down on his blue couch.

"About . . . what?" he asked, trying to be polite, though her behavior wasn't really helping much.

"I heard you and Gabriella got together at my party," she said, studying her pink manicured nails.

Troy blushed.

"I guess you could call it that," he answered shyly, "What does this have to do with you?"

Sharpay studied his living room for a few moments. It was an average living room for such a person that she considered larger than life.

"Well . . . I just thought you should know something about her," she told him, glaring at him.

Troy stopped and thought for a moment. Sharpay had seen Gabriella last night. He remembered her stunned expression being similar to his. Should he tell her that he knows about it?

"You see it might sound crazy," she started, pulling something out of her pocket.

It was something shiny and multi-colored. Troy wondered what it was.

"But . . ." she finished, "Troy, you're in love with a fish."

Troy's mouth dropped open. Not because he was surprised at the news he already knew, but at the fact that Sharpay would be so blunt and careless about it.

"And?"

"Aren't you . . . surprised, mad, angry?" she offered, "Wait . . . you don't even know what I'm talking about. Don't tell me that Gabriella told you—"

"No, I saw it," he said, and whispered, "I know that she's a . . ."

"A?"

"A mermaid," he finished.

"And you don't even care? Why don't you hate her? What is wrong with you?" Sharpay shouted.

"Not so loud!" he stressed, "My dad is sleeping in the other room."

"Gabriella is just like the fish sticks you eat on Friday nights and you still like her?" she asked, stunned.

"Well, yes," he admitted, "But she doesn't know that I know."

"She's going to—"

"Fine, I'll accept her either way Sharpay," he declared, "It doesn't matter what she is, it's who she is."

Sharpay sat back into the couch. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! He didn't care that she was a mermaid and hid it from him! He didn't care that she was really a fish! He still loved her for . . . her personality? What a novel idea that was.

"You better not say anything to anyone else Sharpay," he demanded.

"Oh I won't," she laughed, putting on her 'halo' and pocketing the scale.

Meanwhile, Chad was sitting in his car across from Taylor's house. He was debating whether or not to go to the door. He really wanted to talk to her, and tell her that he was wrong the first time.

Who else wouldn't go for the cheerleader? But that relationship had also only lasted a short while. He broke up with Taylor because he was being stupid. He finally realized it.

It was one of those defining moments in life that made Chad realize that maybe relationships were based on the inside, rather than the outside.

He worked up enough courage to go to the door. Since it was the evening, a single light was on over her front porch.

He was happy to have gotten a second chance with Taylor. He used to hate her because she was really smart. Once he had gotten to know her, he found out she was really sweet and fun to be with.

Last night at Sharpay's house, he was reminded of this.

He reached the door and rang the doorbell. His heart started to beat faster, and he realized he was actually praying.

_Please let don't let me screw this up again._

A woman who looked like an older version of Taylor answered the door, her mother.

"Hi Mrs. McKessie, I'm Chad, is Taylor around?" Chad asked nervously.

"Of course," she smiled, and called up the stairs, "TAYLOR!"

He heard stomping down the stairs, and Taylor appeared shortly after. Chad became even more nervous when he saw the surprised expression on her face.

_Here goes nothing . . . _


End file.
